The Golden Butterfly/Transcription Log
The Golden Butterfly RUSTY GALLOWAY: Galloway. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Got it, Skipper. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Yeah, I'll bring him. He's my partner after all. COLE PHELPS: What have we got? RUSTY GALLOWAY: New case. White female dumped in plain sight in the grass at the end of Hill Street. Hacks are all over it, the Captain is trying to fend them off. COLE PHELPS: That sounds awfully similar... RUSTY GALLOWAY: The first rule of police work is make no assumptions until you've seen the evidence. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Skipper wants you to have your newspaper face on, college boy. ---------------------------------------------- NEW PERSON OF INTEREST: Black Dahlia letter ---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- NEW OBJECTIVE: Investigate Crime Scene ---------------------------------------------- RUSTY GALLOWAY: I think I know the place where they found the lady. It overlooks Sunset Boulevard. Let's go. RUSTY GALLOWAY: You did a decent job on the Henry case, Phelps. Not bad for your first time at bat. COLE PHELPS: Thanks, Rusty. RUSTY GALLOWAY: But don't go getting ahead of yourself. That's one clearance under your belt, now it's a new day with a new dead lady that needs our attention. COLE PHELPS: And 'no assumptions until we see the evidence', right? RUSTY GALLOWAY: Right. See, I knew you were a fast learner, Phelps. We might get along after all. CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: Now boys, boys, you known as much as I do. I'll be holding a press conference once the autopsy has been completed. CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: I have two of my finest investigators on the case, fresh from bringing down the sword of justice on the crazed sex fiend, Alonzo Mendez. CHARLIE CONWAY: Captain, aren't there similarities between this murder and the murder of Celine Henry. And of Elizabeth Short, for that matter? REPORTER 1: So you don't believe there is a crazed sex killer at large preying on women? CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: Boys, boys, be sensible. We have the greatest police force in all the world with the greatest scientific investigators at our disposal. How can any killer continue to beat that? Be advised, we keep the gas chamber at San Quentin primed for the sons of Cain who continue to believe they can take a life in the City of Angels. CHARLIE CONWAY: Yeah, right. Any new leads in the Dahlia case? CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: Run along, boys, and let these officers get to work. We have God's work to do here and it can't be delayed. COLE PHELPS: What do we have, Captain? CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: Another woman sacrificed. Speak to Carruthers. I want daily reports, gentlemen. ENRIQUE GONZALES: Detective? I was first on scene. COLE PHELPS: You find her, Gonzales? ENRIQUE GONZALES: Not me. A family out for a stroll. I was first reporting. COLE PHELPS: Can you show me the body? ENRIQUE GONZALES: It's under the pepper tree - this way. ENRIQUE GONZALES: Here she is. CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: Similar MO. RUSTY GALLOWAY: To what? The Dahlia? I don't think so. CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: Celine Henry. RUSTY GALLOWAY: That's a closed case. This is probably another sad sack who lost his temper with a broad who wouldn't put out. COLE PHELPS: Are you a suspect, Rusty? RUSTY GALLOWAY: Watch your mouth, Phelps. All I'm saying is we got enough to do without reopening closed cases. COLE PHELPS: Talk me through it, Mal. CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: Severely battered, on display. Footprints would indicate that she has been stomped. Size of the footprints would seem to indicate a smallish men's shoe. What size shoe did Mendez wear? RUSTY GALLOWAY: You finished? CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: No, I'm not. At a glance I would say strangulation was the cause of death. I'll need to do further tests for semen. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Angry boyfriend. If they were married they'd be at home, not humping out here in lover's lane. COLE PHELPS: Do you mind if I examine the body? CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: Be my guest. ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Rope pattern ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: The ligature mark is very... CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: Distinctive. I'll do some comparisons back at the lab and get back to you. COLE PHELPS: Looks like she was tied up. CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: It does at first, but that would leave a mark on her other wrist too. I think her watch might have been torn off. ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Small men's footprints ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: The stomping angle in the Henry case - was it reported in the press? CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: Sure was. Every detail a copycat would want was there in the story. COLE PHELPS: What's this mark? The cut on the finger? CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: Fourth finger, left hand. A wedding or engagement ring. Violently removed. ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Missing jewelry ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: If the motive was robbery, why not take the money? COLE PHELPS: Well, we have a name. Can you run Deidre Moller by R&I? ENRIQUE GONZALES: Back in a second. ENRIQUE GONZALES: Detectives? R&I says a Deidre Moller of 130 North Bonnie Brae was reported missing this morning by her husband, Hugo Moller. RUSTY GALLOWAY: What'd I tell you? ---------------------------------------------- NEW LOCATION: Moller Residence ---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- NEW PERSON OF INTEREST: Hugo Moller ---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- NEW OBJECTIVE: Interview Hugo Moller ---------------------------------------------- RUSTY GALLOWAY: Let's grab the husband, take him Downtown and work him over. We could have this wrapped up by lunchtime. COLE PHELPS: What about not making assumptions and going on the evidence? RUSTY GALLOWAY: There still might be some play in the boyfriend angle. COLE PHELPS: I thought we were on our way to lock up the husband. RUSTY GALLOWAY: If he doesn't work out, that is. COLE PHELPS: Deidre Moller has suffered enough. More than enough. You shouldn't make disparaging comments about her without even the slightest inkling of what she was like. RUSTY GALLOWAY: She was a woman, wasn't she? Around about my third divorce I realised women might not be the pure angels we imagine. You're married, ain't you, Phelps? COLE PHELPS: Don't make any insinuations about my wife. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Hey, she's a woman. COLE PHELPS: She's the mother of my children. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Ha! You're a father, Cole? But don't tell me your eye don't bend. COLE PHELPS: This conversation is over. COLE PHELPS: Phelps and Galloway, LAPD. Is your father home? MICHELLE MOLLER: He'll be home soon. He's been out looking for Mommy. COLE PHELPS: What's your name, Miss? MICHELLE MOLLER: Michelle Elouise Moller. COLE PHELPS: Can we come in? MICHELLE MOLLER: I suppose so. COLE PHELPS: Thank you. COLE PHELPS: Could you have a seat for me, Michelle? COLE PHELPS: We're going to have a look around. ---------------------------------------------- NEW PERSON OF INTEREST: Michelle Moller ---------------------------------------------- RUSTY GALLOWAY: He'll be back any moment, just... sit tight. RUSTY GALLOWAY: My partner will explain everything when he gets back, ok? There's nothing to worry about. ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Size eight work boots ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Work boots. Size eights. COLE PHELPS: Elgin wrist watch. Probably the same one snatched from her body. ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Missing jewelry ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: No sign of a wedding ring. MICHELLE MOLLER: Is this about Mommy? Daddy is trying to find her. Please tell me she's okay... COLE PHELPS: I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Michelle, but your mother is dead. COLE PHELPS: Do you think you could answer a few questions for us? MICHELLE MOLLER: I could try. COLE PHELPS: Some of your mother's jewelry was missing. Can you describe her things? MICHELLE MOLLER: A ring, a watch... I never paid much attention to that stuff. COLE PHELPS: I know it's painful, Michelle, but this may be important. She wore a wedding ring? MICHELLE MOLLER: Mommy chose it herself. A rose gold wedding band and a matching diamond and ruby engagement ring. COLE PHELPS: She wore a watch? MICHELLE MOLLER: Yes. A yellow gold Elgin watch. Daddy bought it for her birthday. TheY had a fight. It was kind of a make-up present. COLE PHELPS: When did you last see your mother? MICHELLE MOLLER: Yesterday afternoon. I went to a dance at Belmont High. Mommy was supposed to pick me up but she didn't show. ---------------------------------------------- NEW LOCATION: Belmont High School (?) ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: So what did you do then? MICHELLE MOLLER: I was upset. Daddy came instead. COLE PHELPS: So you were hanging around the school for quite a while? What happened with your father? MICHELLE MOLLER: I don't know. I called and called and finally he answered. He came straight away then. ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Husband's alibi ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Your mom and dad are happily married? MICHELLE MOLLER: What are you saying? Of course they are. COLE PHELPS: They weren't happy, were they, Michelle? Did your father ever hit your mother? MICHELLE MOLLER: Just the once. She said she would leave him if he ever did it again. He bought her a brooch pin to make up for it. Mommy always wore her Golden Butterfly. ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Butterfly brooch ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Thanks, Miss Moller. You have been very brave. HUGO MOLLER: Hey! What gives? MICHELLE MOLLER: Daddy, the police are here. HUGO MOLLER: Go to your room please, Michelle. HUGO MOLLER: I'll talk to the policeman. MICHELLE MOLLER: Daddy, Mommy is gone and... HUGO MOLLER: Go to your room, young lady! HUGO MOLLER: She's not even out of school. You can't come in here, interrogating her like she's some kind of... COLE PHELPS: Your wife was found murdered this morning. HUGO MOLLER: Found? What? But she only... COLE PHELPS: We have some questions that we would like to ask you. HUGO MOLLER: Sure, yeah... yeah, I'll do my best. COLE PHELPS: What size shoe do you wear, Mr Moller? HUGO MOLLER: Why do you ask? COLE PHELPS: It's routine, sir. Simple process of elimination. HUGO MOLLER: Nines, I think. COLE PHELPS: Why are you lying to me, Mr Moller? HUGO MOLLER: Why would I lie to you at a time like this? COLE PHELPS: That's funny - the work boots we found here are size eights. Why lie about it if you've got nothing to hide? HUGO MOLLER: Because I always get teased about the size of my feet. You know, small feet, small... RUSTY GALLOWAY: Always been true in my experience. COLE PHELPS: You phoned in a missing persons report this morning? HUGO MOLLER: Yeah, that's right. My wife didn't come home last night. She left around... She left around 9.30. Michelle was at a dance. She called me to let me know that Deidre didn't turn up. COLE PHELPS: Did your wife ever go out by herself? To bars? Nightclubs? HUGO MOLLER: No. What are you suggesting? You suggesting my wife's loose. Now is not the time for you to be pushing me, mister. COLE PHELPS: Your daughter said you were having an argument? HUGO MOLLER: We argued about who would pick up Michelle. I worked a full day. I wanted to come home, put my feet up. COLE PHELPS: So you were here all night? You stayed in while your wife went out to pick up your daughter? HUGO MOLLER: Yes, that's correct. COLE PHELPS: You should come clean if you're having an affair, or if there's something going on. HUGO MOLLER: I told you I was here. What, are you saying I wasn't? COLE PHELPS: So why did you take so long to answer the phone when your daughter called? HUGO MOLLER: Okay, I went out for a while. I was driving around. It's my way of relaxing. COLE PHELPS: Your wife was beaten and then strangled. In your case you have no alibi and a history of violence towards your wife. HUGO MOLLER: That's not... that's not true, goddamnit! COLE PHELPS: It is true, Hugo. You're a violent man. You tried to keep a lid on it at home, but sometimes you lost control. Your daughter and your wife were scared of you. HUGO MOLLER: You don't know anything about me. COLE PHELPS: I know about the Golden Butterfly, Hugo, and how you bought your wife off the last time you hurt her. HUGO MOLLER: She liked to spend money, alright? Dresses, jewelry, her hair. It drove me goddamn crazy. Do I look like a Rockefeller? RUSTY GALLOWAY: Nobody likes a cheapskate, Hugo? COLE PHELPS: Getting hostile with us is a very bad idea, Hugo. HUGO MOLLER: I'm no murder. COLE PHELPS: Make some arrangements for your daughter and then present yourself to Central Station for questioning. RUSTY GALLOWAY: You gotta be kidding me, Phelps! Put the cuffs on him! HUGO MOLLER: This is an outrage. I didn't kill my wife. COLE PHELPS: Your daughter is in the next room, Moller, so I'm giving you a break. Don't make me change my mind. And don't make me come looking for you. RUSTY GALLOWAY: We should go back in there and bust his ass. COLE PHELPS: One, we need to break his alibi. Check phone records, canvass the neighbors. Two, we have motive of domestic violence, which probably goes for half the men in LA. Three, we have no evidence tying him to the crime scene. NEIGHBOR: Hello, Detective! ---------------------------------------------- NEW OBJECTIVE: Question the Neighbor ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Yes, ma'am? NEIGHBOR: I heard the terrible news over the radio. COLE PHELPS: And you can help us with our inquiries? NEIGHBOR: Yes, sir. They had a row last night. I heard Mrs Moller screaming. COLE PHELPS: Did you see Mrs Moller come home late last night at all? NEIGHBOR: No, not at all. I did see Mr Moller put something in the incinerator earlier this morning, though. RUSTY GALLOWAY: I told you he was our guy. Now let's get this bum Downtown and into a cell. NEIGHBOR: Look! There he is now! ---------------------------------------------- NEW OBJECTIVE: Take Hugo Moller into Custody ---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- NEW PERSON OF INTEREST: Neighbor ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Step away from the incinerator. COLE PHELPS: Don't let him get away! RUSTY GALLOWAY: Okay, but no shooting. We need this guy to make the case! COLE PHELPS: Enough running, Hugo! Hands where we can see them! ---------------------------------------------- NEW OBJECTIVE: Inspect the Incinerator ---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Bloody shoes ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: This doesn't look good, Hugo. HUGO MOLLER: I can explain the blood. COLE PHELPS: Get him booked in at Central, Officer. Then put him in an interview room - we'll be speaking with him later. And inform the Captain. OFFICER HERB WALWICK: Yes sir, Detective. COLE PHELPS: Is there someone you can call, Miss? MICHELLE MOLLER: I don't... no one's home and... COLE PHELPS: You need somewhere to stay, Michelle. Do you have other family? Grandparents? Aunts of uncles? MICHELLE MOLLER: I could call Aunt Helen. But she lives in Bakersfield and... COLE PHELPS: Call her. We're going to get someone down here from Juvenile Hall to talk to you in the meantime. RUSTY GALLOWAY: We ought to get some uniforms down here, clean up, take care of the kid. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Galloway. Homicide Divison, badge number five-six-four. DISPATCH: Go ahead, Detective unit. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Can we get Ray Pinker and a Technical Services team to a house at 130 North Bonnie Brae Street? And send someone down from Juvenile Hall to look after a young lady. DISPATCH: Got it, 11K. DISPATCH: Inform Detective Phelps that the coroner has a report waiting. Police Morgue, Downtown, when he's available. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Got it, KGPL. ---------------------------------------------- NEW OBJECTIVE: Return to Central Morgue ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: I'm surprised, you know. I didn't make the husband for it. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Always make the husband, Phelps. Nine times out of ten it's the closest person to the vic who does the deed. God knows I've wanted to kill some wives in my day. COLE PHELPS: Lex parsimoniae. RUSTY GALLOWAY: What? COLE PHELPS: The law of parsimony. Occam's razor. The simplest explanation is most likely the correct one. RUSTY GALLOAY: You know, you could have said that without getting all liturgical on me. COLE PHELPS: I'll try to dumb things down from now on. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Appreciated. And try this one on for size: Rusty's razor. COLE PHELPS: How's that go? RUSTY GALLOWAY: You blame the guy that's bangin' her. COLE PHELPS: Ah, of course. The famous lex ignoramus. RUSTY GALLOWAY: It closes cases, Cole. Puts a lot of people away, that one. COLE PHELPS: Cole Phelps. Badge twelve-forty-seven. DISPATCH: How can I help, Detective? COLE PHELPS: I need an address on a Belmont High School. DISPATCH: Checking for you, Detective... Belmont High, 1575 West Second Street. ---------------------------------------------- NEW LOCATION: Belmont High School ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Thanks, ma'am. DISPATCH: Any Central unit, a possible 288 at Belmont High School, 1575 West Second Street. Stand by for further. Unit to handle identify, Code Two. ---------------------------------------------- NEW OBJECTIVE: Investigate Belmont High School ---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- NEW OBJECTIVE: Apprehend Lurker ---------------------------------------------- CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: Phelps, Rusty. Thanks for coming. COLE PHELPS: Can you blood type the shoes that we bagged and see if they are a match? CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: Sure. It'll all be in the report, but I'm assuming you want the details now? COLE PHELPS: Please. Cause of death is strangulation? CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: Correct. Take a look at the samples on the bench. COLE PHELPS: The shoe prints? CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: Size eights. Very similar to the impressions from the Henry case. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Now, who do we remember got caught with bloody size eights? I think we have our bird. ---------------------------------------------- CLUE UPDATED: Small men's footprints ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: What are the normal uses for that kind of rope? RUSTY GALLOWAY: On boats, mooring lines... CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: Correct. Although Ray says that they're sometimes used as bell ropes in churches. COLE PHELPS: So are we looking for a sailor or a minister? CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: Well, in my experience sailors seem to have the greater libido. COLE PHELPS: Was Mrs Moller criminally attacked? CORONER MALCOLM CARRUTHERS: No external or internal traces of semen. COLE PHELPS: Thanks, Mal. Anything else comes up you let us know. COLE PHELPS: We've got to nail this guy. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Okay, if you're finished jawing we need to get moving. COLE PHELPS: Operator, message for KGPL. DISPATCH: Putting you through now. COLE PHELPS: Phelps. Badge twelve-forty-seven. DISPATCH: How can I help, Detective? COLE PHELPS: Are there any messages for me? DISPATCH: Yes, Detective. A green 1946 coupe registered to Mrs Hugo Moller has been found in the parking lot adjoining the Belmont High School and playing fields. Captain Donelly wants you to head down there immediately and take the school janitor's statement. COLE PHELPS: Thanks. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Not exactly the happiest of places, the Coroner's office. COLE PHELPS: Carruthers is a good man, peofessional, diligent. If you're working with a pro it's easy to overlook the grim realities of a place like that. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Funny job that, the coroners. COLE PHELPS: How so? RUSTY GALLOWAY: You don't want them enjoying their work too much. The wrong kind of man can get awfully lonely railing around a joint full of corpses. COLE PHELPS: Rusty, that's like something out of the pulps. RUSTY GALLOWAY: You been reading the same ones as me? COLE PHELPS: I thought you were usually too drunk to get through a magazine. RUSTY GALLOWAY: You know, if I close one eye and squint, you can just about make out the print. COLE PHELPS: This is the car? OFFICER HOULIHAN: Yes sir, Detective. COLE PHELPS: Have you looked it over? OFFICER HOULIHAN: Superficially. I was told to wait for you guys. COLE PHELPS: Thanks. We'll take it from here. COLE PHELPS: What time did you see the person park the car? HIGH SCHOOL JANITOR: Late last night after the school social. Maybe 1am. I've been keeping a good eye out lately. We've had problems with a child molester. COLE PHELPS: And this was the same man? HIGH SCHOOL JANITOR: I don't know, sir. HIGH SCHOOL JANITOR: i'd like to say yes, but... HIGH SCHOOL JANITOR: Truth is it was pretty dark. COLE PHELPS: Alright. Tell me about this man you have been having trouble with. HIGH SCHOOL JANITOR: He hangs near the playground, tries to befriend the children. He was around here last night before the dance. COLE PHELPS: Is he violent? HIGH SCHOOL JANITOR: Yes sir, I would say so, yes. HIGH SCHOOL JANITOR: There's the son of a bitch now. HIGH SCHOOL JANITOR: Hey you! ---------------------------------------------- NEW PERSON OF INTEREST: Child Molester ---------------------------------------------- RUSTY GALLOWAY: Go, Phelps! I'll take the car and see if I can cut him off. RUSTY GALLOWAY: That's far enough, freak. You move a muscle and you're a dead man. COLE PHELPS: What's your name? ELI ROONEY: Who's asking? COLE PHELPS: We can do this the easy way or the hard way. ELI ROONEY: Name's Eli Rooney. COLE PHELPS: You've been in trouble with the law before, Eli? ELI ROONEY: Some. COLE PHELPS: What are you doing around here? ELI ROONEY: I like to keep an eye on the children. COLE PHELPS: Strictly paternal is it, Eli? ELI ROONEY: Don't sass me, boy. COLE PHELPS: A woman was abducted here last night, Eli, and murdered. RUSTY GALLOWAY: And I would love to make you for that, you Okie motherfucker. ELI ROONEY: Well, I wouldn't know nothing about that. A woman, you say? I like 'em a little younger than that. COLE PHELPS: Turn out your pockets, Eli. ELI ROONEY: Now why would I do that RUSTY GALLOWAY: Because I'm about to break your fucking skull, Eli. COLE PHELPS: You're under arrest, Eli. You are in very deep trouble. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Why bother with the paperwork, Eli? I'm gonna take out my gun and I'm gonna count to five. Let's see how fast you can run now. ELI ROONEY: Hang on a goddang minute! I found that thing in the parking lot. COLE PHELPS: Get some backup out here, Rusty. We need to get this one Downtown and into a cell. RUSTY GALLOWAY: I'll tell them we've got a kiddy raper coming in. They can roll put the red carpet. ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Rope ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Blood and skin samples. We better get Ray Pinker out here. ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Bloody tire iron ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: It's from a Chrysler. Could be important. ---------------------------------------------- NEW CLUE: Overalls ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: The overalls are stenciled 'HM'. Moller is a mechanic. COLE PHELPS: I wonder what Eli does for a living. ---------------------------------------------- NEW OBJECTIVE: Call Central ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Phelps. One-two-four-seven. DISPATCH: How can I help, Detective? COLE PHELPS: I need interrogations set up at Central for both suspects being held in the Moller homicide case. DISPATCH: Certainly, Detective. I'll get in touch with the Watch Commander. ---------------------------------------------- NEW OBJECTIVE: Return to Central for Interrogations ---------------------------------------------- COLE PHELPS: Thanks for your help. RUSTY GALLOWAY: I say we make Rooney for this. I think we should lay it on him. He was near the car, he had her jewelry. The DA will love him for it. COLE PHELPS: Even if he didn't do it? RUSTY GALLOWAY: Who cares whether he did it? You have kids, Phelps? He needs to be taken permanently out of harm's way. COLE PHELPS: And we let Moller slide? RUSTY GALLOWAY: For a while? He gets a free pass for now. COLE PHELPS: I don't know about this, my gut says Moller. We caught him trying to destroy evidence in his backyard and that was his cD with the bloody tools in it. RUSTY GALLOWAY: I never said it wasn't Moller - hell, he probably killed his wife. Deprived that poor kid of a mother but he's not an immediate danger to anyone else Rooney's a threat to every kid at Belmont. COLE PHELPS: He's a peeper, Rusty. We can pick him up for something else. RUSTY GALLOWAY: You really want to run that risk? ---------------------------------------------- NEW OBJECTION: Charge a Suspect with Murder ---------------------------------------------- RUSTY GALLOWAY: You'd better not go soft on me in here, Phelps. COLE PHELPS: We'll work the evidence, Rusty. Let him do the rest. COLE PHELPS: Are they ready? WATCH COMMANDER MEL FLEISCHER: Moller is in Two, and the pervert is in One. Get in there and get a conviction. CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: Boys. You've really come through this time, haven't you? COLE PHELPS: Captain. We were on our way to interview Eli Rooney. CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: Yes, Phelps, I know. This particular fiend is an old acquaintance. I have tried to reaffirm his belief in a wrathful and terrible God. Whichever way it goes, I'll be dealing personally with him. COLE PHELPS: Here's where we stand, Hugo. Your next door neighbor heard screaming coming from your house. You were burning your bloodstained shoes. You have no one who can confirm your whereabouts last night. Your daughter says you are a violent man. We have everything we need to send you to Death Row, and all you have to say for yourself is "I didn't do it". HUGO MOLLER: I swear I didn't kill her. Give me that lie test - I can prove it. COLE PHELPS: Why did you burn your shos, Hugo? HUGO MOLLER: Because I knew you'd never believe me? COLE PHELPS: Believe what? HUGO MOLLER: It's rabbit blood. A guy at work brought some in and I helped him skin them. COLE PHELPS: Do you know anything about ropes, Hugo? HUGO MOLLER: As much as the next man. I was a Scout. I learned some more in the Army. COLE PHELPS: You learned to strangle with a rope in the Army! HUGO MOLLER: With rope, with my bare hands, but mainly with wire. I learned a lot of things in the Army but I... I still didn't kill my wife. COLE PHELPS: For argument's sake. What type of rope would you use? HUGO MOLLER: If I had to, I would use a triple braid. Less flex. Easier to control. COLE PHELPS: Your wife was beaten with a tire iron, Hugo. An appropriate choice of tool for a mechanic. HUGO MOLLER: I know nothing about any tire iron. COLE PHELPS: You're lying, Hugo. You're gonna have to come clean on this. HUGO MOLLER: You got no proof. COLE PHELPS: Your wife drove a Chevrolet, Hugo. What make of car do you drive? HUGO MOLLER: A Chrysler Airflow. COLE PHELPS: So, I guess that explains why the tire iron that killed your wife came from a Chrysler. COLE PHELPS: We found your wife's car. Someone parked it at the school late last night. Do you have anything to say about that? HUGO MOLLER: It wasn't me. COLE PHELPS: Where do you keep your work clothes? HUGO MOLLER: I keep them at work in my locker. COLE PHELPS: Enough lies, Hugo. Your overalls put you at the scene of the crime last night. HUGO MOLLER: My overalls are in the laundry of my house. COLE PHELPS: Green overalls, bloodstained, with the initials 'HM', found in the trunk of your wife's car. HUGO MOLLER: They can't be mine. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Why, Hugo? Because if they were yours, they'd be in the incinerator too? COLE PHELPS: You look like you've had it rough. ELI ROONEY: You see me asking for your sympathy, boy? COLE PHELPS: What size boot do you wear, Eli? ELI ROONEY: Kind of like anything I can get my hands on. I'm wearing elevens. COLE PHELPS: You're maybe five-five, five-six tops. And you wear size elevens? I don't think so, Eli. ELI ROONEY: That might be on the large side. Maybe tens. COLE PHELPS: Maybe eights. ELI ROONEY: Now that I come to think of it... COLE PHELPS: Why punish children with your iniquity, Eli? ELI ROONEY: Do you think I was never punished? COLE PHELPS: You must know what you are doing is evil. ELI ROONEY: Well, son... nobody's perfect. COLE PHELPS: You're down on your luck, Eli? ELI ROONEY: I've had worse. My family ate roadkill during the Dust Bowl. COLE PHELPS: But you have a job? A parolee has to have a job, correct? ELI ROONEY: I had me a job, down in San Pedro. I'm looking for something new. COLE PHELPS: This place you worked have a name? ELI ROONEY: Hennessy Marine. You can't miss the place - big yellow letters 'HM' out front. COLE PHELPS: They give you any workwear, Eli? ELI ROONEY: Sure. Green coverall. Dang thing was hot. Felt like I was back in the pen wearing it. COLE PHELPS: You ever tie up any of your victims, Eli? ELI ROONEY: That's not a nice thing to go callin' them. COLE PHELPS: What would you call them? ELI ROONEY: I can't say. I learnt a long time ago not to go talking about the things I like. Talking about it just seems to get people's dander up. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Answer the goddamn question, Rooney, before I brain you. ELI ROONEY: See what I mean? Short answer is yes. COLE PHELPS: You have any preference regarding rope, Eli? ELI ROONEY: I know a good rope from a bad rope, if that's what you mean. That's not what you mean, is it? Any old rope would do me fine. COLE PHELPS: Farm boy like you, Eli, must prefer maguey for roping. Am I right? ELI ROONEY: i prefer braid. You tie a hitch in braid, it stays tied. COLE PHELPS: You have no job - and nowhere to live by the smell of things - and you need money. You've been in trouble before, Eli. Who do you think a jury will believe? ELI ROONEY: I've been in trouble for other things but I ain't never killed no one. I saw that car come into the parking lot late last night. Man got changed there and put his coveralls in the trunk. I saw him drop the butterfly in the lamplight, and he strolled out, cool as you like, and I went over and I picked it up, COLE PHELPS: Eli Rooney, I'm charging you with the first degree murder of Deidre Moller. ELI ROONEY: You wanna put me back in stir that badly, boy, you go ahead and try. I'll beat that rap. I ain't a killer. CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: Ah Phelps, Galloway. Congratulations are at hand. Drink, boys? CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: I think you'll receive a commendation for this one, gentlemen. In the meantime, I'll speak to the DA about expediting the passage of this case. We need swift and merciless justice for poor Deidre. Category:Dialogue